The warriors of the cartoon universe
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: It's mostly with Gravity Falls and that's where I'm best known so that's why this is a cross over with the show. I was bored, give me a flippen brake. Anyway, Gideon joins the D.O.R.K.S. and is rying to destroy Dip and Mabes with a bunch of other evil characters I don't own, blah blah blah! I gotta go now. Bye! T BECAUSE I DON'T CARE! PLEEEEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Gideon glanced suspiciously at the invitation. An invitation with a small device taped on.

**Dear Gideon,**

It read,

**We, the D.O.R.K.S (The Dangerous, ominous, rueful, killer society) are proud to invite you to join us, create massive amounts of evil, and lastly, destroy your arch enemies. It is your choice to join us but we warn you, the last to refuse now lives underground or in the sky, depends on how well his judging went. If you agree to join, press the red button on the device attached.**

**Sincerely, the D.O.R.K.S.**

**P.S. Do have any other suggestions for our name? Thistleclaw here's been complaining.**

The offer was tempting but Gideon had to agree with this Thistleclaw about the name. But then again, the last to refuse seemed to be six feet under now so maybe he should take his little invite kindly and just agree instead going into all out war with those creeps. Gideon smiled and pressed the little red button. There was a flash of blinding light and then, the nine year old was gone.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day at the shack. I guess no days we're normal in Gravity Falls but so far, the day had been free of monsters and paranormal activity prone to show it's nasty face from it's dangerous home in the Gravity Falls forests. I was on the chair, my feet hanging off the right arm of the couch and my head hanging off the other in our Great uncle's living room reading the #3 book. Mabel, my twin sister, was on the floor watching Dreamboy High and playing with her pet pig Waddles.

"Dipper!" she said. "You should really watch this movie! It's awesome!"

I looked up from my book to see her gazing at me while squeezing Waddles cheeks.

"Mabel, for the last time, NO!" I grumbled. Mabel must have asked me a dozen times.

Surprised at my sudden angry out burst, Mabel's eyes cornered and she put on a pouting face. I rolled my eyes as she opened her mouth.

"Well I'm sorry, I just asked, you shouldn't yell at people like that Dipper! It's mean!" she spat, crossing her arms.

I put the book down on the carpet floor. "Mabel, you've asked me about twelve times. It's getting annoying. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings but seriously, can ya stop asking? I don't watch to watch your movie."

Mabel sighed. "Ok Dipper, I'm sorry too. I didn't realize you we're so annoyed!"

"It's fine Mabel, your forgiven, by the way, what time is it?"

Mabel looked at the TV clock. Her eyes widened. "1:43 A.M."

"Oh man we gotta go to bed!" I said getting up from the chair. Me and Mabel made our way up stairs and began to get ready for bed.

* * *

Sweat beads dripped down my forehead. I was so hot. I'd woken up about five moments ago from the insanely bad heat that had came over me. This was so weird! I was usually so comfortable under the covers but now it was so, so hot...and I felt smaller. Much smaller. I rubbed my forehead and felt...FUR! And then I screamed. And set off Dipper. He yelped and I shook heavily. Dipper let out a high pitched scream and I heard a thump on the ground.

"Dipper..." I mumbled in a shaky voice.

"Mabel? NO! Don't look at me! Something's wrong! I'm...just don't look!" he yelped and I heard something scratch the wooden floor of our attic bedroom. I slowly crept from underneath the covers and heard quiet whimpers of fear under Dipper's bed. It was so weird! The room was dark, the only light was the sun's reflected light off the moon, barely enough for me to see clearly three feet in front of me but now, I could see all the way across the room! And my hearing and sense of smell had clearly became advanced as well. I leaped off my bed with amazing agility and crawled under my twin brother's bed to see a black and white tom with short fur. His deep brown eyes had a look of horror in them and his tail frizzed when he saw me.

"Dipper? Is...is that you?" I asked in a stuttering voice. His eyes widened and the fear scent he gave off became a bit dull.

"Mabel?" he questioned in Dipper's voice. "It's you?"

I nodded and licked my haunches. "This feels super, cray cray weird!" I meowed.

Dipper simply nodded. Suddenly, a portal appeared out of no where. Dipper and I jumped away in surprise as it's bright lights blinded us. I rubbed my face with my paw and burrowed further under Dipper's mess of a bed. Dipper followed and soon I smashed into the wall face first.

"Ow!" I whimpered and rubbed my muzzle gingerly.

"C'mon, get on the bed so I can get my book, then we go in." Dipper heaved as he clawed his way up the covers that we're slowly slipping off his bed. **(A/N: My cat does that every time I go in my room. I swear my bed covers are ripped to shreds.)**

"What?" I asked in shock. "You're kidding, right? First we're turned into cats and then you want to jump into some random portal that just popped up into our room?"

Dipper gazed down at me from atop his bed, his head cocked. "Whoa, aren't I supposed to be the paranoid one?"

I rolled my eyes. "Soooo? What if there's some sort of monster or vampire or werewolf or...OMG! VAMPIRE'S AND WEREWOLVES! WE NEED TO GO NOW DIPPER!" I yelled, excitement surging through my tiny cat body. I mean, who doesn't like werewolves and vampires? "But first, I wanna see what I look like! I'll be right back. I crawled back under the bed and out from beneath it, carefully avoiding the portal. I trot over to the mirror to see a gorgeous semi-long fur she-cat with a brown muzzle, brown paws, and brown tail.

"Ohhhlala!" I say showing off to myself in the mirror with numerous different poses.

"Mabel! C'mon!" Dipper grumbles and I'm about to follow him into the portal when I realize he hasn't seen himself yet.

"Dipper! You looked in the mirror yet." I glanced at Dipper who let out a sigh of impatience.

"K." he grumbled and dropped the book in his jaws. With a yawn that reveals sharp teeth and a small pink tongue, Dipper looks at himself and purrs in satisfaction.

"I know, right?" I ask. "We look good!"

"Well, c'mon then!" Dipper says and grabs the #3 book. I grimace at the sound of Dipper's book being dragged across the wood and watch as he leaps into the portal. With a finale sigh, I leap in after my brother.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! Oh yeah, and I don't own Gravity Falls, Danny Phantom, Phineas and Ferb, Warriors, or MLP:FIM. I think that's all for now. You can request shows, cartoons, movies, and books by private message and please no guest requests because I want to be able to talk to the person who requested the thing first and tell them whether the characters will go in the story or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Danny, do you really believe you can defeat me?" Vlad plasmas spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Vlad, I've beaten you, I dunno, maybe sixty three times? No really, Tuck's been counting for me!" I responded. With a roar of anger, Vlad sped forward but I turned intangible and he sped right through me slamming head first into the wall.

"How'd you even get back here in the first place? I thought you were still floating around in space." I asked.

"I have my ways, Danny! But it doesn't matter, you may have won, but soon you'll regret resisting me dearly!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, bye!" I say waving my hand in an obnoxious way. Vlad knew he was beat and flew through the walls. I didn't let him know that I was worried but seriously, what did he mean by "Soon you'll regret resisting me" I glanced at the watch on my arm and realized I was late for dinner.

"OH MAN! Dad's gonna kill me!" with that, I flew towards home.

* * *

I stretched and opened my eyes. It was pretty dark under here but when I crawled out from under my blanket I was able to see far a head of me. What the heck? It's night! I shouldn't be able to see five feet in front of me, but here I am, able to see all the way to my slightly ajar door revealing the dark hall way. I leaped off my bed landing on my paws with a thud. Wait, paws? Why am I on all fours? I ran in a circle following a black tail with a silver tip. Oh no! This was not happening! NO nononononono! I ran out of my room and to jazz's. "Jazz! I'm...I'm a cat!" I stopped when I heard the scream of fear and knew my older sister had reached the same cruel fate. Out of her room stepped a petrified ginger she-cat with semi-long fur and a thick tail.

"Danny! What happened to me? This is horrible!" she wailed.

"I dunno! But Vlad did threaten me today when I fought him..." I began.

"Vlad? But he's in space, isn't he? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN SPACE!"

"Jazz! Stop! We need to get out of this and we will if you just CALM DOWN!" I yelled.

"But I have so much potential, so much to live for! You may not but I do, and it's so important to me!"

I rolled my eyes at the last part. "Let's just go get Sam and Tucker, they can help us." I turned and ran into my room and squeezed through the window. "AHHHHHHH! WHY AM I NOT GOING GHOST!" I screamed as I fell two stories.

"Are you alright?" Jazz called when I hit the ground.

I groaned and glance up at her. She was looking out the window and searching for me on the ground before she began to make her way down on the gutter of the house.

"Why didn't you just claw your way down the gutter like me? At least I didn't get hurt."

"I thought I would fly..." I groaned.

"And you didn't. Does this mean your ghost powers don't work?"

"Apparently. C'mon, let's keep moving!" I padded forward and jumped on the fence. Jazz leaped up besides me and I raced forward on my way to my friends.

* * *

"Whoa!" I yelled as I crashed to the ground. "Ow." I looked back to see Mabel land gracefully on the ground.

"C'mon. We gotta find-" A loud screech cut me off and a golden tom shoved me to the ground. "Gaaaahh!" two large paws held me down and I struggled under they're grasp. "Get off!" I spat.

"Stop it! Your hurting him!" Mabel yelled as I waved my paws wildly.

"Get out of our territory, intruders!" yelled a tabby she-cat and I heard Mabel gasp and a loud thump on the forest floor.

"Get off my sister!" I yelled angrily.

"Get off them Leafpool, Lionblaze." The weight holding down my shoulders gave away and I got to my paws. "They can't be an older then Seedpaw and Lilypaw." mumbled a ginger she-cat that looked like the tabby she-cat.

"Mabel, are you ok?" I asked and ran towards her while she got up.

"I goth thirt in mah mouf!" she grumbled spitting on the ground.

"Ewww, Mabel!" I scoffed and laughed. She started laughing and we both fell into a laughing fit.

"Stop!" yelled the ginger cat and we both turned our attention to her.

"What are you doing here? Can't you smell the border?" she yelled.

"Sorry, we didn't see it!" I held my ears back and looked back and forth nervously. "Really, I mean it!"

"C'mon, you better come with us." the she-cat grumbled and led us deeper into the wild.

* * *

**So I've decided I might add some Last Airbender and Invader Zim to the concoction. Comment if that sounds like a good idea.**


End file.
